The Choice
by HarryPotterNerd2432
Summary: Hermione's life is heavily impacted when two tragic deaths occur. Meanwhile Draco Malfoy is faced with a choice that could change the war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione Granger was lying on her bed, her nose in a book as usual. She could hear her parents downstairs watching tv. The light from the full moon was shining through her window, a nice summer breeze carrying through her room. She sighed happily and looked up briefly at the moon and thought of Lupin. She was both looking forward to her last year at Hogwarts, and dreading it. Looking forward to being Head Girl, and seeing everyone. But dreading facing Dumbledore's death and the imminent war, not to mention the Horcrux ordeal. She looked down once more and kept reading her book.

She was deeply immersed in her book when then the most gut wrenching scream came from downstairs, followed by a lower yell. She threw down her book and ran downstairs, wand out. Her eyes widened and she ducked around a corner when she saw a death eater run by. No. No no no. They didn't. She rounded the corner when the death eater was gone and crept into the living room. She gasped and covered her mouth. There sprawled on the ground were her parents empty, lifeless bodies. Tears poured down the girl's cheeks as she stared at them in horror. She had to get out before the death eaters found her. She crept quietly to the front door and stunned the death eater who was standing guard before he could even blink an eye. She opened the door and ran outside tears still brimming in her eyes and took one last look at her house before apparating to the Weasleys.

...

...

Hermione got onto the Hogwarts Express and followed Ron and Harry into a compartment. She sat down across from them, resting her elbow on the windowsill not saying anything and look through the window. Harry and Ron exchanged awkward glances. She'd been like this all summer. Shut up in the room she shared with Ginny staring, always staring out the window. Everyone had tried to talk to her and comfort her but she shut everyone out and drowned in her sorrow. It didn't help when Ginny accidentally left the latest Daily Prophet on Hermione's bed. "_Death Eaters Kill Witch's Muggle Parents._" Arthur Weasley reckoned the death eaters were there for Hermione and her parents got in the way.

Hermione thought about how at one point in the summer, Harry and Ron were mysteriously gone for almost a month, noticeably bringing the locket and when they came back the locket was gone.

Harry wished Hermione would talk to him. He knew more than anyone else about loss and death. But whenever he approached her she'd glare reproachfully at him and walk away quickly. He knew she needed her space, but if she kept this up Harry didn't know what would happen.

Draco and his gang walked by the compartment. Draco looked in, about to remark on Hermione's ugly sweater but decided not to and kept walking. No one was bothering her. Everyone knew.

...

...

Hermione sat down with Ginny, Harry and Ron and picked at the food that appeared on her plate after the sorting. Most of the other students gave her a wide berth, and those who did greet her, were ignored.

"Mione, you've got to eat something. Mom'll be worried sick." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Hermione turned to Ginny and replied sharply, "She's not my mom, she shouldn't be worrying. Its _my_ mom who should be worrying."

Hermione got up abruptly and ran up to where she knew the Head's dorms were. room, feeling the stares of her friends. Tears welled in her eyes as she whispered "Broomstick Polish" to the portrait on the door to the dorm. The door opened and she burst into the main room and collapsed on a couch, sobbing.

She calmed down after a bit and looked around the quarters. This was a small main room with a couch and fireplace. There was a door to the right leading to her room, a door up ahead to the bathroom and one to the left for the Head Boy, whoever that was.

Hermione went into her room and out a door to a small balcony outside of her room, overlooking the grounds. She leaned on the marble railing and sighed, wiping her tears away.

"Hard day at the office Granger?" She heard a familiar voice drawl, from behind her.

Hermione whipped around to find none other than Draco Malfoy himself standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here." She responded, her voice hoarse from not having spoke much in the last few months.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Mind your attitude. And why else would I be here? I'm the head boy." He replied smugly.

Hermione scoffed. "Nice story now tell me the truth."

The boy laughed. "If I'm not the Head Boy how else would I get in here."

Hermione considered this and frowned, not answering.

Draco smirked and walked out of her room.

Hermione groaned inwardly at the thought of sharing a dorm with Malfoy. Why would he ever be picked? She took off the bracelet she was wearing and went into her room and flopped onto her bed, exhausted. Eventually she fell asleep.

...

...

In the middle of the night Hermione woke up, suddenly thirsty. She walked sleepily to the bathroom but froze, hearing weird noises coming from inside it. She grabbed her wand and opened the door slowly. Her eyes widened and she unknowingly dropped her wand on the floor, as she looked into Draco Malfoy's cold grey eyes, tears pouring down his cheek, his face and eyes red.

**Please review and read it really helps a lot! I'm looking forward to this fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione stared at Draco in surprise. Draco's face twisted maliciously and he pointed his wand at her, walking close to the girl, his tears still fresh on his face.

"What are you looking at Mudblood!"

He said loudly, emphasizing "mudblood".

Hermione grimaced and started to back up to pick up her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted, her wand flying into his hand.

"Malfoy please. I just need a drink and then I'll go back to bed..." She said carefully.

He advanced upon her and reached behind her, locking the door. He put the wand close to her, the tip touching her throat. Hermione instinctively shrank back until the door was right against her back. The boy looked quite deranged, his hair a mess, his face twisted and red, still wet with tears.

"Malfoy I don't want any trouble."

"Go. Back. To bed. Forget any of this happened. Don't tell anyone about this you hear?" He said, his voice strained.

Hermione nodded slowly. Draco unlocked the door whispering "Alohamora", and watched her back into her room, still pointing his wand at her. He closed the door. Hermione tried to go back to sleep but she was frightened and confused. Why was the great, fearless Malfoy crying?

She realized that he still had her wand and groaned. Not only did she not have anything to defend herself with, now she wouldn't be able to do anything in class. Hermione rolled over onto her side and eventually fell asleep, shaking.

...

...

Hermione awoke, screaming in the morning. She'd just had a nightmare relating to her parents. Tears were on the girl's cheeks as she looked at the clock. She didn't much feel like going to class. Hah, Hermione Granger skipping class. She laughed at the thought. "I'm going mad." she thought to herself. It ended though, when she curled up into a ball and started sobbing. She cried for her parents, for Dumbledore, for everyone she'd lost.

...

...

An hour passed and Hermione was still on her bedroom floor, rocking back and forth. She wiped away her tears and got up shakily and went into the main living room and sat by the fireplace. A little while later, she looked at Malfoy's door and wondered if her wand was in there. It was worth a go. She opened the door and walked into his room.

It smelled faintly of lemons and other fruits. She shook her head and walked to his nightstand and opened the top drawer. Nothing. She closed it and opened the one below. Inside was a small letter. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione took out the letter, opened it and read.

_"Draco,  
You mustn't doubt yourself. She's just a mudblood. Wait until we give you the go ahead and-"_

The door flew open. Hermione looked up, startled and found herself staring into the flashing grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. He looked quite frightening, his face a deep red. You could practically see the steam coming out his ears. Slamming the door behind him, with three long strides Malfoy strode over to the bed she was sitting on and ripped the letter out of her hands, livid. Hermione gasped and tried to get up, but he pushed her down onto the bed.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to snoop through other people's things Granger!"

"I...I..."

He pulled his wand out and yelled, "Flipendo!"

Hermione was blasted back, and slammed against the wall. She felt the back of her head, and felt a warm liquid. She looked up into the eyes of Malfoy descending upon her, as she blacked out.

...

...

Hermione awoke moaning, to a sharp knocking on the door. She opened her eyes. She was in her room, lying on her bed. Her head throbbed and her back ached. The knocking on the door from the other room seemed like a cannon to her. She got up slowly, her head spinning and walked over to her door and opened it walking into the main room. She opened the front door, black spots appearing before her eyes. She swayed on the spot.

"Hermione!"

Harry came in and helped her to the couch.

"Whats going on! What happened to your head, where have you been?" Harry asked, looking at her in concern.

Hermione closed her eyes. She wasn't going to tell Harry that Malfoy did this to her, if Malfoy found out she'd told...well Hermione didn't want to imagine what he'd do.

Harry took a deep breath. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Listen. You've been really distant with everyone this summer. And I understand why. I understand what you're going through, no I don't understand, I know. I lost my parents too. Except I never knew them. You've known yours for 17 years, so in a way you're lucky. But it's harder for you as well, _because_ you've known them for so long. But.." Harry looked down.

"But you need me now Hermione. More than ever. I'm...I don't know why you didn't come to me. I did try to approach you before but you ignored me. I'm so sorry this happened at all. But we, _I_ can help you. I—"

Hermione hugged Harry tightly, tears streaming down her face. Harry looked at her in surprise but hugged her back.

"I've really... I've been a real prat haven't I."

"You've just been reacting naturally. Its okay Hermione."

"Thank you Harry."

Harry smiled. "Now about your head. What happened?"

Hermione winced and wiped her tears away. "I...I tripped and hit my head on my bedpost." She said, a waver in her voice.

Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Must have been a big hit."

She laughed nervously. "Yes."

"You really are a terrible liar. But there's a reason you're lying so I'll let it go for now."

Hermione smiled slightly.

"We need to take you to Madame Pomfrey to get your head bandaged up. By the way Ron was going to come, but he's eating lunch..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up slowly.

"Hold on let me get something."

She walked into her room and picked up her bracelet from her nightstand and put it on. She walked back into the common room.

"Ready to—"

"YOU FOUL LOATHSOME EVIL COCKROACH." She yelled, her eyes flashing.

Harry stared at her. "Hermione are you okay?"

"OH OF COURSE I'M OKAY, MY PARENTS DIED TWO MONTHS AGO, YES HARRY EVERYTHING'S FINE!"

Harry winced. "Hermione...Whats going on?"

"GO AWAY." She pushed Harry out into the corridor and slammed the door in his face.

**Hmm...why would that happen?**  
**Decided to do another chapter! Thanks for the reviews and follows, it made me smile! I'm so glad people like it so far. Review review review! Oh and if you somehow already figured out why Hermione is acting like this please keep it to yourself, no spoilers:).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry stood outside in shock for awhile and then left.

Hermione frowned and threw her bracelet on the ground, her head throbbing. She calmed down a bit and lay on the couch reading a book.

...

...

Hermione glanced up and her gaze hardened as Malfoy came in from supper. They stared at each other for a minute, until Draco walked quickly to the door to his room. Hermione stood up.

"Can I have my wand back."

Draco turned around and smirked.

"What's the magic word?" He drawled.

"Lumos." She said rolling her eyes.

"Nope."

"Alohamora"

He shook his head.

"Draco I don't have time for this."

He took her wand out of his pocket and threw it to her and opened his door. "The word is Levoisa by the way." He said behind him, and closed the door.

Hermione gripped her wand and used a simple healing spell on her head. Her stomach grumbled and she realized she hadn't eaten all day. She decided to go down the kitchens and see if there was anything to have.

As she walked, she was still mystified as to why Malfoy was crying last night. And that letter from his father... She shivered slightly. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

She was about to turn a corner to go into the kitchen when she saw a figure in the shadows.

"H...hello?" She said, her wand out. "Lumos." She muttered and shone the light on the figure.  
She heard a gasp and found herself looking into the eyes of none other than Ronald Weasley. A few memories flashed through her eyes. Everyone knew Ron fancied her, but given everything that had happened these past months, she really just wanted to be friends.

"Ron what are you doing?"

Ron looked surprised at her acknowledging him, being used to a depressed and sad Hermione.

"I was going to get some extra food. Where have you been all day.." He said slowly.

"It doesn't matter. What's that in your hand?" She asked, gesturing to a bottle in Ron's hand.

"Oh its some drink Dean Thomas gave to me." He said, slurring a bit.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and grabbed it from a disgruntled Ron and read the ingredients. She looked up at him warily.

"Ron...this is more than half alcohol. And you drank almost all of it!" She scolded, the old Hermione coming back slightly.

Ron didn't appear to have listened to her at all. "You're so pretty Hermione you know?"

"Alright, lets get you back to the common room..." She put her arm around him and guided him up the stairs.

Ron cooed happily and walked with her, grinning stupidly. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked him past her dormitory door. Ron suddenly stopped and got down on one knee.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He slurred, swaying slightly.

"Ron your drunk, get up."

"Please? Please, please, please?" He whined. He stood up and got close to her, so close she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She grimaced.

"Ron shut up okay." She said.

Ron leaned in and tried to smile seductively.

"Why don't we go into your dorm and have some...fun."

Hermione tried to push him away.

"Ron your never going to forgive yourself in the morning for speaking like this. Go to the common room."

Ron didn't budge and kissed her sloppily on the lips. Hermione squealed and pulled away.

"Ronald!"

He took her hand, and with the other one pulled at the hem of her shirt.

"Let's just go into your room and have fun!" He slurred loudly.

Hermione slapped his hand away furiously.

"Ron please leave. I just want to be friends."

"Oh I get it I'm not famous or handsome so you don't like me!" He yelled.

"Its not that Ron! And sshh!" She said indignantly, a bit scared.

"Let's just experiment, see how it goes." He said, his hand creeping near her shirt."

She gasped and tried to pull away but he held her firmly and traveled his hands up her body. She shuddered. "RONALD!"

Ron leaned in, his hands still searching, when a low voice resounded from the doorway of the Head's dorm.

"Get your drunken hands off the Mudblood."

They both looked up in surprise. Ron's face turned red.

"Go away Malfoy before I hex you."

Hermione gasped, not caring he'd called her a mudblood. Why was Draco defending her?

Draco stepped out from the shadows.

"Leave now Weasel." He said, his voice low.

Ron started towards him but fell to the ground in a slump. Draco kicked him hard in the side and muttered a spell. Ron started floating unconscious down the corridor to the common room. Hermione looked up at Malfoy in shock. He glared at her and went inside. She followed him.

"Malfoy—"

"Go to bed." He said sharply, before going into his room.

Hermione stared at his door, very confused. Her head was throbbing again. She picked her bracelet up off the floor and put it on. She went into her room and climbed wearily into bed.

...

...

Hermione woke up from a nightmare, hearing screams only to realize the screams were coming from her own mouth. The door creaked open and a tall figure stood there rubbing his eyes. The person turned on the light and grimaced.

"Bloody hell, its two in the morning Granger."

Hermione wiped away tears that had accumulated in her eyes from the nightmare and rolled over muttering,

"Fuck off Malfoy."

She felt his surprised gaze.

"Grumpy much?"

"Get the hell outta my room or I'll hex you." She replied, gripping her wand beside her.

"Calm your Thestrals."

She heard him walk out slowly, his footsteps fading. She frowned and threw a pillow at the door. She'd never really been grumpy at night... She moaned and went under her covers and fell asleep.

**Thanks again for the reviews, follows and views! I'm so excited about this fanfic. There will be around 25-30 chapters I'm not sure yet. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes. She took off her bracelet as she didn't feel like wearing it. She took a deep breath. _"I can do this. You just go to classes and don't think about them. Don't think about their death. Don't think about Ron. Don't think about Malfoy. Just forget."_ She thought to herself. She went into the bathroom and had a quick shower and changed. She grabbed her wand and book bag and headed out the door. She went down to the Great Hall and sat beside Ginny. Ginny looked at Hermione in surprise and greeted her warily.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hi Ginny."

"Are you o—"

"Please don't ask."

"Okay sorry."

Ron came in with Harry. Harry planted a kiss on Ginny's cheek and didn't look at Hermione. Hermione looked down at her lap. Ron came over to Hermione.

"Hermione about last night I'm so—"

"Leave me alone. I don't care if your sorry or not."

Ginny looked back and forth between the two. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Ron muttered, sitting across from Ginny, which left Harry sitting across from Hermione. Hermione could feel Harry's gaze but didn't look up. She stared at the food that appeared on her plate, not feeling very hungry.

"Um Hermione if your not going to eat that could—OW!" Ron yelped as Ginny kicked him on the shin, giving him a death glare. Ron shut up and started wolfing down his food, occasionally glancing at Hermione.

Ginny tried to make conversation with Harry but eventually was just quiet and ate. Hermione got up, her squeaky bench breaking the awkward silence and ran off to the library. She hid behind a bookshelf, tears pouring down her cheeks. Why'd they have to die? Why'd Ron have to be a prat? Why'd she have to yell at Harry? Why'd Malfoy have to be Head Boy? Why, why, why.

She heard someone come up behind her. She turned around, wiping her tears away to find Harry standing there with his arms out. Hermione looked at him and broke down. He enveloped her in a hug and stood there cradling her whispering "Sshh its okay."  
Eventually Hermione broke away and wiped her tears away.

"I've got to get to class, I've missed so much."

Harry smiled slightly. "Same ol' Hermione."

And they walked to class together.

...

...

Malfoy stared at the girl from across the room in Potions, deep in thought, ignoring Pansy who was desperately trying to get his attention. He trailed his fingers along his wand in his pocket absentmindedly. Class was dismissed and he got up abruptly and walked swiftly out of the room.

Hermione gathered up her things and noticed Malfoy out of the corner of her eye. What was he up to? She made a split second decision and followed him out quietly. Malfoy was walking quickly towards the boys lavatory, and disappeared inside it. Hermione hesitated and followed him in after a minute. She stepped in and put her hand over her mouth. There by the sink was Malfoy himself, crying just as he had the other night. He was splashing water on his face and looked into the mirror and saw her reflection. He turned around pulling his wand out.

"TARENTALLAGA!" He shouted.

Hermione ducked out of the way and hid behind a stall. She crawled along the floor behind the stalls. She looked behind her. Right into the twisted face of Draco Malfoy.

"PROTEG—"

"Petrifucus Totalus!" He yelled.

Hermione froze in a full body bind. She couldn't speak but if she could, there'd be some nasty words coming out. Draco looked down on her and smirked. The smirk looked frightening on the boy's tear-stained, twisted face.

"Don't follow me again." He said to her, stepping on her nose on "again".

Pain shot through her nose as the boy walked away. Tears of her own streamed down her face.

...

...

"Where is Hermione!" Harry said out loud agitatedly.

Ron didn't reply, his mouth full of food. Harry glared at his friend.

"What happened last night with you and her."

"Mmfh hmfh schruff hmmfh." Ron said.

"What?"

Ron swallowed.

"Long story short, I was drunk and tried to er...take advantage of her." He replied, his face red.

"YOU WHAT!"

Ron didn't reply just looked down.

"RON! I DON'T BLAME HER FOR NOT SPEAKING TO YOU!"

"Shush, people are looking." Ron muttered.

"I DON'T CARE." Harry got up and left to go look for Hermione.

...

...

Hermione heard someone come into the lavatory. She struggled to make a sound but couldn't. She heard a gasp and then splashing footsteps coming towards her and a familiar voice saying. "Oh Hermione!" And a murmured spell.

Hermione sat up and looked into the eyes of her friend.

"I'm not even going to ask." Harry said.

Hermione sighed trying to hold back her utter relish of Malfoy and fixed up her nose.

"Episkey."

She felt Harry's gaze.

"Why is it that this year, everything is happening to you."

"I've been asking myself that same question for the past two weeks." She replied. "I've got DADA see ya."

"Wait I'll come with you."

Hermione and Harry walked in silence together to the classroom. Apparently McGonagall still hadn't found a teacher as she was teaching the subject currently.

...

...

Draco Malfoy was relaxing on the couch in the living room after supper, when he heard angry voices from the corridor. He got up curiously and put his ear to the door, listening.

"—CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WENT FOR THE HORCRUXES WITHOUT ME!"

"Hermione we didn't want to bother you, and you wouldn't speak to us anyway during the summer."

"On the brighter side, we found and destroyed the cup and the locket! We just need something of—"

"SHUT UP!"

Draco heard footsteps coming towards the door and he bolted to the couch and lay down just as Hermione came in, her face red. He noticed her bracelet was on. Malfoy smirked and opened his mouth to say something but Hermione held up a hand.

" . I OUGHT TO HEX YOU RIGHT NOW BUT I DON'T WANT TO WASTE MY ENERGY ON FILTH."

With that, gripping her wand tightly, Hermione went into her bedroom slamming the door behind her, leaving a very surprised and confused Draco behind her.

**Hope you enjoyed! My posting schedule will vary, but this week I'm trying to do a lot since I've got a lot of positive feedback. I might post one more chapter tonight but not promising anything. Also if anyone has any questions about fanfics or wants advice on writing one and stuff feel free to PM me!**

**I'm leaving this Friday with my family to Nova Scotia, Canada for a week and a half. I'm so excited, as I LOVE the Maritime provinces (East of Canada, right by the Atlantic). We're staying in a hotel for three nights and then a cottage the rest of the time. The cottage... HAS WIFFIIIIII YEEEAAAA BUDDY! I'm going to write a lot of chapters in advance to post during my trip so I can thoroughly enjoy my vacation without worrying about writing! The plane is I believe three hrs long both ways so I'll have lots of time to work on this fanfic then too. SO...YA! I'll post lots of pics on my twitter as it's so pretty there. ( _BeautyEvelyn_)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**One week later:**

"Carrow, you will make her life more of a living hell than it already is. Do you understand?" His sharp, cold voice rang out.

"Yes My Lord."

"Good. Draco? Tell me about Hogwarts." He said turning to Draco. Draco's face paled slightly.

"The mudblood is still oblivious to my —our— intentions. She is struggling emotionally at school My Lord." Malfoy said in a monotone.

"Perfect." The man said. A cold, sharp laugh emitted from the man's thin lips.

...

...

Hermione awoke, tears on her face. She groaned not looking forward to another awkward breakfast with her friends. She got dressed, had a shower and decided to leave her bracelet in the room. She looked into the mirror in the bathroom. She saw a girl, who's face was etched with pain and worry. She looked away and headed off, deciding to skip breakfast. First she had transfiguration.

During her classes, her mind was elsewhere. Thinking about Ron, Malfoy and most of all the horcruxes. Something of Ravenclaw's, something of Ravenclaw's.. She chanted in her head.

...

...

"What do we have next?" Harry asked Hermione after lunch.

"Defense." She replied.

"I wonder when they'll find a real teacher for it." Said Ron.

Hermione didn't answer. She was past the yelling stage, now she'd just been ignoring him. Ron sighed.

"Come on guys we'll be late." Harry remarked.

The trio walked to Defense together. They froze when they walked in. Standing there, leering, was Amycus Carrow. How could he be teaching here? It was common knowledge Amycus was a deatheater.

"Blackmail." Harry whispered.

That was probably it. Poor McGonagall. Knowing the students were probably terrified of this man but not being able to do anything.

"You're all late." Carrow's cold voice broke her thoughts.

"Sir...we're only one minute la—"

"Did I say you could speak Weasley? Sit down."

The three sat down in various places.

"Now. Who can tell me the three Unforgivables?"

No one answered or raised their hand. There was a deadly silence in the room.

"No one eh? Well I suppose I could show you... The thing is, my test subjects are gone. So I'll need a volunteer..." The man said. Hermione shivered as he looked directly into her eyes.

The class was still silent but the silence was more painful. There was a tense air in the room.

"Granger? Did you raise your hand?"

The class turned to face Hermione. Her face blanched.

"Don't lie. Come up here darling, don't be shy." He said, an evil expression on his face.

As Hermione walked to the front, she looked around at her classmates. Their eyes were full of remorse, pity and pain. She felt Harry and Ron's anxious stares. She knew they were itching to save her but she hoped they wouldn't. She didn't want them hurt.

"Thats a girl. Now just stand there, and close your eyes."

She could practically hear the disgusting excitement in his voice. She closed her eyes, trembling. The whole class was holding their breath.

"CRUCIO!"

Pain. Utter pain. Hermione screamed and screamed, writhing on agony on the floor. Tears poured from her eyes as she shrieked. She heard angry shouts from the class.

"SILENCE! I'm doing a demonstration! If anyone wishes to take the mudblood's place, step up!"

The class quieted down. Hermione still writhed in pain on the floor. When was he going to stop! Her head pounded. And then, seemingly far away was a voice.

"I'LL DO IT! DO IT TO ME. JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Ah Longbottom. I should have known."

No. Why did Neville have to be so valiant.

"Sorry but the class is over. Better luck next time Longbottom."

Carrow released the spell. Hermione lay there, twitching slightly. Carrow walked out of the room. She felt the class staring at her, low murmurs. Ron and Harry ran over to her.

"HERMIONE!" They said at the same time.

Hermione tried to get up shakily.

"Go away, or he'll get you guys as well next time." She said, a quiver in her voice.

"Merlin's beard, you look terrible!"

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Way to go Ron." Harry muttered.

Hermione got up shakily, trying to hide her pain. She hobbled as fast as she could to the door, ignoring her friend's shouts. She made it up to her corridor before collapsing. She lay there, in a dream-like state for a while. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The last thing she saw before she blacked out, was a pair of cold grey eyes staring down at her.

**Decided to post a short chapter before I go to bed! Thanks again for reading everyone and please review it helps a lot. There wasn't really any Draco/Hermione interaction in this chapter but don't worry there'll be plenty in the future :D!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco looked down at the girl lying unconcious on her bed. This was the first year he'd seen her cry, and multiple times at that. He frowned. She was the strong, brave, levelheaded girl in Gryffindor. A lot of shit had happened these past years and he'd never seen her break, or cry. Something stirred inside him, looking at her pained expression. What was it? Pity? Draco shook his head. No it couldn't be pity. Pity was what caused him to hesitate with the Dumbledore matter. Pity was what inflicted a severe punishment from the Dark Lord. Pity was what would run him into the ground. The boy turned on his heel and went to his room.

...

...

Hermione awoke to an aching body. The last she remembered was grey eyes... Malfoy? Why would he bother to carry her to her room, lay her on the bed. She frowned, and put on the bracelet, absentmindedly rubbing the blue gem on it. She was afraid to go to Defense today, but more afraid of what would happen if she skipped. She swallowed back tears, got ready and weakly made her way down to the library, skipping breakfast again. She entered the library and sat down to read a book.

"Miss Granger, come with me."

Hermione looked up into the bespectacled eyes of Professor McGonagall.

"Um yes, yes of course."

She followed McGonagall into the Headmaster's office. She was surprised to see Malfoy there as well. McGonagall sat down at her desk facing them both.

"I thought you two should know that there is a Christmas Ball tonight and the Heads have to have one slow dance together."

Hermione and Draco shot each other death glares.

McGonagall sighed exasperatingly. "Its not a death sentence, its just one dance. You may leave now." She got up and left the room.

Hermione started to leave and looked back at Malfoy. He was staring at the picture of Dumbledore with an odd look on Draco's face.

"Aren't you going to class Malfoy or are you going to keep gazing lovingly at Dumbledore." She said, laughing sharply.

Draco turned around in surprise, a smirk replacing his surprise and odd look.  
"Mudblood." He muttered, pushing by her.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" Hermione yelled, her wand out.

Draco turned around.

"What I've called you a hundred times..."

"SAY IT TO MY FACE." She yelled, a burst of anger coursing through her.

"I have done so multiple times Granger, use your memory." Draco turned and walked down the hall.

Hermione followed him after awhile, her face dark and her brow furrowed. Its true, he had called her that many times... Why did it bother her now? She walked to Defense, pausing to shudder, and opened the classroom door. Half the class was there already. She slid into a desk. She could feel Carrow's and her classmate's stares but she just looked into her lap. When the rest of the class started, Carrow grinned and stepped to the front.

"Now anyone like to be my subject for the demonstration of the Stinging Jinx? No one? How about our very own Miss Grang—"

"Why can't you test it on yourself? Or let us try it on you to get it right? Huh?" Hermione replied, stand up, adrenaline shooting through her.

The classroom gasped and there was a low murmur of voices.

"What. Did you say?" Carrow said in a deadly low voice.

"Coward." Hermione retorted, her lips a thin line.

"Hermione, no!" She heard Harry whisper.

Carrow started towards her.

"FLIPENDO!"

Hermione was blasted back and hurtled towards the wall.

"PROTEGO!" She shouted at the last second. She was enclosed in a white shield.

Carrow stared at her, his face turning red with fury.

"Get out of my class. Don't come back." He said tightly, his knuckles white from gripping his wand.  
Hermione walked backwards, out of the room and ran to her dorm. She ripped off the bracelet and collapsed on the couch, her body wracked with sobs.

...

...

She heard the door creak open from the main room. She was lying on her bed staring at the wall. She heard Malfoy go into his room and shut the door. She sighed and decided she should at least look presentable at this stupid ball. She walked into the bathroom and got started.

...

...

Draco was waiting in the living room. He was dressed in a simple black tuxedo. He tapped his foot impatiently. The bathroom door opened and his eyed widened. How was that beautiful girl, Hermione Granger? She was wearing a light blue, sleeveless dress that came down to her ankles. She had smokey eye shadow, light pink lipstick and a small gold necklace around her neck. Her hair was glossy, almost shimmering, and rested softly on her shoulders, flowing down her back. The dress complemented her figure.

"Well come on lets get this over with." She said flatly, walking past him and out to the corridor.

Draco blinked a bit and followed her. He shook his head, frowning. This girl was Granger. She was just another filthy mudblood.

They went into the transformed Great Hall. Hermione got quiet a few stares as she walked by, but she ignored them all. She was only here because she was forced to dance with -ugh- Draco Malfoy. A slow song started and she realized Malfoy was waiting for her awkwardly on the dance floor. She sighed and went to him. He went to put his hand on her waist but she glared at him and he just put his hand on her side. Hermione purposely stepped on his foot a few times. Each time they glared at each other and went back to their own little separate world they were in during the dance.

When the dance ended, they looked at each other in disgust. Hermione walked away and decided to find Harry and Ginny. She still wasn't speaking to Ron but wanted to find her other friends. She pushed through the crowd until she saw Harry and Ginny snogging in the corner. She snorted and started to walk away, but Harry noticed her and got up and walked over to her quickly.

"You look good Hermione."

"Thanks."

"Listen I need you to meet Ron and I in the courtyard in five minutes." He rolled his eyes at her expression. "You don't have to talk to him. Just come on."

She sighed and walked to the courtyard with him. They walked over to a bench and sat down. Ron joined them after a bit.

"Listen I know you guys are having a disagreement but right now we need to put that behind us for tonight. We need to search the castle for something Ravenclaw related, and what better time to look then when everyone is in one room?" Harry explained.

"I agree." Said Ron and Hermione at the same time. They shot each other a look.

Harry sighed. "Alright should we split up?"

"How about Hermione goes with you and I'll go by myself."

"Are you sure Ron?"

"Ya."

"Okay then. Hermione where do you reckon we should look?"

"Well, we'll try the Ravenclaw Dormitory and... Ron try the Ravenclaw lavatories."

"Even the girls la—" Ron was silenced by a deathly look from Hermione.

The three split up.

**GAH SORRY FOR THE LATE POST! I was gone all day! I GOT A WII I SAVED UP AND FINALLY GOT IT WHEEEE...  
XD #GamerGirl  
THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE LOVE YOU ALL REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Harry? I...I have something to tell you." Hermione said as they made their way up to the tower.

"Go ahead."

"I found a letter in Malfoy's room. It said something like "Draco don't doubt yourself she's just a mudblood, wait until we give you the go ahead. Also I found him crying in the lavatory two times..."

"Huh. This reminds me a lot of last year, when he was trying to get the death eaters n the castle and all."

"Thats exactly what I thought."

They walked in silence for awhile, deep in thought.

"Well whatever's going on, you should stay away from him."

"That's what I've been trying to do. Unfortunately the odds aren't in my favour."

They laughed slightly. They reached the tower and in front of them was an eagle knocker.

"What came first, the phoenix or the flame." It said.

"The—"

"SSHH." Hermione said, deep in thought.

A yell from below them, jolted her from her thoughts.

"RON!" They said together, racing down to the next level. They sprinted to the girl's lavatory and crashed in. Ron was standing there, looking at something on the wall in horror.

"Bloody hell Ron, we thought you were dying!" Harry said breathlessly.

Hermione stood beside Ron and followed his gaze. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Mudbloods beware." She mouthed, for that was what was written in perfect print on the wall.

Harry and Ron turned to look at Hermione.  
"Okay. Its just... Its not meant for us or me. It just happened to be written here and we happened to see it. It's probably been there for awhile, just some graffiti joke." She said slowly.

"Hermione be rational. You and I both know thats not what—"

"Harry. Don't." She said, her voice strained. She walked out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs quickly, wishing she'd brought her wand just in case.

No one noticed the cold grey eyes, glinting in the dark.

...

...

Hermione sat in a chair, deep in thought in the Great Hall. The ball was far from over but she just wanted it to end. To have the whispers and stares from the guys end and to just go to sleep.

"We have to dance. Again. A solo thingy."

Hermione glanced up at Malfoy's equally disgusted face. She stood up and walked to the dance floor, sighing exasperatedly. Malfoy followed her and they begun to dance. She kept her eyes trained on his chest.

"Not enjoying yourself?" He remarked.

"I hate dances."

"Why?"

"Whats the point. I've had bad experiences in the past with them anyway."

"Ah."

The dance finished. Hermione strode out the Great Hall quickly. She didn't notice Malfoy following closely behind.

She opened the door and disappeared into her room. Malfoy came in quietly and looked around in her room. His face paled when he saw her, standing on the edge of the balcony, her dress whipping around her in the wind.

"Granger what the hell are you doing!"

She looked behind her in surprise.

"Why'd you follow me? And why do you care?"

"You're not thinking of... Jumping off?!"

"Even if I was, what's it to you?"

He smirked, but it wavered. "It doesn't matter to me. I'm just curious."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip. If she did she could see her parents. The pain would be over. She sighed. This wasn't the same, strong Hermione.

Draco tried to keep his voice calm.

"Don't do it Granger."

"Who said I was."

He groaned. "DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW HARD YOUR MAKING THIS FOR ME?!" He yelled.

Hermione looked at him curiously.

"What in the name of Merlin are you going on about..."

Draco rubbed his eyes. He shouldn't have snapped. His nerves were just fried.

"Malfoy what the hell is wrong with you?"

He didn't reply and walked to his room muttering, "You screwed it up, you screwed it up."

Hermione walked after him. "Explain what your talking ab—"

"SHUT IT." He slammed the door in her face.

She stared at the door before retreating to bed, dress and all. She was very intrigued. Malfoy had finally snapped... She tried to put all the pieces together.

There'd been a weird letter from his father. She'd found him crying in the bathroom two times. He kept staring at the picture of Dumbledore. He'd yelled at her about how hard she was making something. And then that writing in the lavatory... No it couldn't be him, she hadn't seen him anywhere in the vicinity. She rolled over and tried to let sleep take over her mind.

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing it helps a lot. Oh and yes you guys are smart, a lot of you have figured out the whole mood swing horcrux bracelet thing, but sshh please don't say it in the reviews, no spoilers ;) Thanks I love youuuu byee!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ron, you hurt me bad. You terrified me, made me feel insecure and comfortable."

"Hermione its been three months. I'm so sorry. I swear I'll never drink again. I didn't even know there was alcohol in it. Please can we be friends again? "

Hermione sighed and looked at his desperate face.

"Fine."

His face broke into a grin.

"There's a party down in Hogsmeade tonight! Want to come?"

"Ron I hate parties, no."

"Please? Harry isn't going so I won't have anyone to go with."

"Ron we need to focus on the horcrux, and Voldemort and everything else."

"Exactly which is why we need to let loose a bit. We're all too stressed out."

"Ron..."

"Please?"

"Fine but just for a bit. And no firewhisky."

"I know! You can trust me."

...

...

"I'll be right back!" Ron yelled to her over the music. She nodded and stood awkwardly in the corner.

Malfoy was watching her from afar. She had looked rather nice yesterday at the ball. He grimaced. What was he thinking? He saw an owl pecking at the window, and after looking around he slipped outside.

Hermione watched him leave, and she pulled the invisibility cloak out that Harry lent her and put it on, walking quickly after Malfoy. She went outside and spotted the boy opening a letter. She crept over to him, looking over Malfoy's shoulder. There were two words on the letter.  
"One month."

She frowned. That could mean anything. Malfoy suddenly whipped around, and grasped the air. She stifled a gasp and backed up just in time. He frowned and strode up to the castle. Hermione bit her lip, and went back inside to the party, taking the cloak off and went looking for Ron. She didn't need to look for long though, he found her.

"Great party huh?" Ron said, draping his arm around her, slurring.

"Ron. You promised me!" She said, her face contorting.

"But this firewhisky is so good! I was just going to have a sip but—"

Hermione snatched the bottle from him and threw it on the ground, smashing it into a million pieces, liquid going everywhere.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron shouted.

"We're leaving." She said, grabbing his arm. He pulled away.

"No! I bet you just want to go hang out with all the guys."

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about!"

"I saw all those guys looking at you at the ball last night."

"And? Its not my fault!"

He muttered something.

"What?"

"SLUT!" He yelled in her face. People stared at them.

Hermione's expression changed from annoyance to enraged.

"You heard me!" He spit out.

Before she realized what she was doing, she watched her hand blow across his face, leaving a bright red mark. He gasped and cupped his cheek. He looked at her, fury in his eyes and opened his mouth but she ran out the door, her eyes brimming with tears. He called her a... How could he! And she slapped him... It didn't matter he was drunk. He swore, promised her he wouldn't.

Words couldn't describe how furious and sad Hermione was. She stormed through the castle and ran into Harry.  
"Hey, where's R—"

"Slut."

"What?"

"Thats what he called me."

Harry laughed slightly.

"I'm not kidding. He swore he wouldn't have firewhisky and he did."

Harry's face turned pale. Hermione pushed past him and went to her dorm, slamming the door behind her.

"Geez Granger you'll wake up the whole castle."

Hermione ignored Malfoy and stormed into her room. She lay on her bed, angry tears streaming down her cheeks. Stupid Ron. Stupid Harry. Stupid Malfoy. Stupid Horcrux. Stupid death. Stupid everything.

Malfoy leaned on the railing of his balcony, breathing in the cold night air. In and out. In and out. He frowned. You never really knew when it was your time, when you'd die. It could be at any time. When your a baby, when your old, during class. He took a shuddering breath and walked inside.

...

...

Hermione rubbed her eyes. She must have fallen asleep finally. The sunlight streamed in through the clear balcony door. She groaned, and got up, sliding on her bracelet. What could she do today? It was Sunday. Hanging out with Ron and Harry was out of the question. Maybe do some research on the Horcruxes? She decided to go to the library. She left the dorm and walked down to the library, and ran her finger along the Ravenclaw related shelf. She pulled a few books out and skimmed through them.

A few hours passed and Hermione looked up. Ronald Weasley was standing in front of her, his face deep red.

"Um..."

She stood up abruptly, holding her books close to her chest.

"Get the hell away from me."

"I—"

"Get. Away."

"Hermi—"

"STAY AWAY!" She screamed. Madame Pinch started walking towards her, and Hermione brushed by her, running up to the dorm. Right now she wasn't sad or scared. She was just plain furious. She threw open the door and slammed it behind her, sitting down hard on the couch. She slammed the books down beside her, and stewed in front of the fireplace. She glanced up as the door opened and rolled her eyes as Malfoy walked in, not looking at her.

"What do you want?"

Malfoy kept his eyes trained on the ground. "Coming into my dorm as I have for three months. Do you have a problem?"

"Whatever."

"Okay then." He started towards his room.

"Why won't you look at me." She remarked, standing up.

He froze, not turning around and didn't answer.

"I think you heard me."

His eyes flashed. "Why would I."

She frowned. "You know what I mean." The girl replied sharply.

He turned around and looked into her eyes, searching for the courage to say the words he couldn't. But he just shook his head once and disappeared into his room.

**:D. Leaving tomorrow yay! I won't be posting on schedule during the time I'm on vacation but will post some. As usual, please review, no spoilers, and thanks for following, love you all! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_"Do it Draco! Do it! Kill him!" Bellatrix shrieked._

_Dumbledore gazed into Draco's eyes. It felt like he was x-raying the boy. Looking into his soul. Dumbledore smiled a sad little smile. Draco's knuckles were turning white, he was gripping his wand so hard. His hands shook._

_"DO IT! DO IT!" She screamed over and over again. Dumbledore's electric blue eyes pierced Draco's pupils._

_"DO IT!"_

...

...

Draco sat up, sweating and shaking, the witch's words still echoing in his ears. He ran a hand through his matted hair. Malfoy glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was eight in the morning. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Draco leaned on the sink, his hands gripping either side. He stared into the mirror, into the frightened stormy grey eyes of the seventeen year old boy. Draco closed his eyes, leaning heavily on the sink. He breathed deeply. In and out. In and out. In...and out. His eyes fluttered open. Malfoy turned on the tap, and splashed some water on his face. He wiped his pale face with a towel and turned off the tap. The boy opened the door to the living room. Closing the bathroom door behind him, he turned around and found himself looking into Hermione Granger's brown eyes.

"What are you doing?" They both said sharply at the same time. They glared at each other.

"I'm getting up for school. And you?" His eyes traveled down her face, pausing at the slightly prominent, tired bags under her eyes.

"Doing research." She replied, looking away.

"All night?"

"What's it to you."

He shrugged. "Find what you were looking for?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows at the pile of books on the table.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said sharply. She picked up her books and marched into her room, closing the door loudly. He sighed and went into his room.

She skimmed through the last book weakly. Hermione had been up all night looking in every Ravenclaw book she could find, but nothing. Nothing that could have been related to or could be, a Horcrux. At this point, she expected nothing again. As she was about to close the book in defeat, a certain sentence jumped out at her from the creased page. She read it, her eyes widening. The girl read it over and over again. Hermione jumped up, grabbing the book and ran out of the dorm.

...

...

"You are the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw am I correct?"

"How'd you know." The transparent lady said plainly.

Hermione held up the book opening it up to the page where she'd found the sentence and pointed at it.

_"Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter Helena, currently resides in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as a ghost."_ It said.

"Ah."

"If you don't mind me asking, is there anything important your mother had? Perhaps she passed something on to you?"

"A boy asked me that same question a long time ago... Handsome, polite." She frowned and glided away. Hermione walked quickly after her.

"Can you—"

The ghost disappeared through a wall. Hermione knit her eyebrows in frustration.

...

...

Malfoy looked at Amycus Carrow sitting at the head table. Their eyes met. Carrow smirked, and nodded once at Draco, winking. Draco plastered a fake smirk on his face and looked away.

Malfoy glanced at the Gryffindor table. At the same time, Hermione Granger looked over at the Slytherin table. Their eyes met and he stared into her endless brown irises. Those eyes would be so dead soon... The small light in them would go out. The light that flickered when she thought about her parents, and that had a fiery glow when she was angry. The light that blazed right now. The girl frowned and looked away. His eyes flickered over her hair. It was longer now, and much more tamed then the first year at Hogwarts. It was a smooth shade of brown, with just enough of a curl in it.

He grimaced. Why was he thinking about the mudblood's hair, when he should be thinking about what would happen in a month. What he'd have to do. The light in her eyes would... He got up abruptly and walked away.

...

...

Hermione instantly got up when Ron came down with Harry for supper. Ron looked at her, his eyes full of misery. He grabbed her arm lightly.

"Hermione I'm so—"

She recoiled, pulling her arm away. She didn't say anything and walked off, her mouth as thin as McGonagall's, but her eyes brimming with tears. Should she tell Harry about her discovery with Helena and the Horcrux? Hermione was the one who figured it out after all... And Harry was still with Ron all the time. Why was she being so selfish? She supposed because everything had changed. She'd probably need their help with it. But then again, they never needed or asked for her help when they went off on their little expedition in the summer.

She absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair. Hermione smiled in spite of herself. In her first year if she ever tried to run a hand through her hair it'd get caught. In her first year she had two best friends, two parents and not a care in the world. The girl sighed. She missed those days. When you didn't have to worry about Horcruxes, or Voldemort, or drama, or boys, or what you looked like or anything. Not that she worried much about her appearance, but Hermione did make more of an effort in the morning to look decent. Well before... As she liked to think of it... "The Incident". She shuddered. She could still hear her parents yells as the life went out of their eyes... The girl bit her lip and wiped her eyes quickly before the tears could spill out of her eyes.

**Heyy babies I missed you! Really been enjoying my trip, its been amazing so far! Please leave a review, no spoilers. Thanks for 13 followers of this story! Reviewww!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You recieved the letter Draco?"

"Yes My Lord." He replied in a montone, looking at his lap.

"Good. One month. Anything new with the mudblood?"

"Well she got kicked out of Defense I believe."

"Ah yes. That." The man at the head of the table turned to Carrow, who was trembling. "I'm not angry at you Carrow. It all helps in the end correct?"

Carrow nodded. Malfoy stirred to say something, but hesitated. The man turned to the boy.

"Yes?"

"I... I don't know if its of any use My Lord but... The girl sometimes puts on a bracelet. Its gold with a blue gem."

The man frowned.

"Its odd, but whenever she gets really angry, she's wearing it..."

The man tensed slightly and muttered something to himself. All Draco caught was "Can't have." The man straightened up and turned to Carrow.

...

...

Hermione walked into the main room. Malfoy was sprawled out on the couch doing homework. As she was walking by him, something caught her eye. She grabbed his parchment from his hand and skimmed over it.

Standing up, he indignantly said, "Give that back you filthy-"

She looked up at him.

"Mudbloods beware." She said quietly.

Something flashed behind his eyes.

"What are you going on about now Granger?" He said in a cold voice.

"Your writing is very neat."

"And?" He scoffed.

"Where were you during the middle of the ball last month?"

"Drinking punch in the Great Hall, unlike other peo-" He stopped abruptly.

"Unlike who? How would you know if people were elsewhere, if you were in the Hall?"

He said nothing.

"Mudbloods beware." She said again. "You wrote that in the boys lavatory."

"You mean the girls lav..." Draco trailed off, his eyes widening as he realized what he'd said. "Shit." He whispered.

Hermione smirked. "I can turn you in for vandalizing."

He shrugged. "Whatever." Even though his mind was reeling. If he got punished by the teachers, it's be nothing compared to what You Know Who would do if he found out Malfoy had been caught.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, like she read his mind. "Uh huh."

"Not that I care, but is there anything I could do to make you not turn me in..." The boy said vaguely.

"Not really." She tilted her head.

"Have you heard of the Resurrection Stone?" He said suddenly.

"It sounds familiar, why?"

"Well I—"

There was a knock on the door. They looked at each other, and Hermione answered the door.

"Ello' poppet."

Hermione was staring at the ugly face of Amycus Carrow. She shuddered.

"I need to see you in my office."

She nodded slowly and followed the man. Hermione could have sworn he winked at Draco.

...

...

"So... Miss Granger."

"Yes?"

"Could you empty your pockets?"

"Yes sir." She said keeping her voice calm, trying not to show the despise the girl was feeling. She put her wand and bracelet on the table. He grinned.

"Thats a nice bracelet. Where'd you get it?"

"I forget." Her face paled slightly.

The man grabbed her wand and put it in the desk. Taking out his wand, he pointed it at her.

"I'm going to ask you again. Where'd you get it?"

"I don't know! I forget, honestly!" She replied indignantly. It was true. She had a great memory, but for some reason, the origin of the bracelet was cloudy in her mind.

"I will need to confiscate it."

"N—... Okay." A plan formed in her mind.

"Really?" He didn't think it would be this easy.

"Yes. Let me show you how to put it on sir."

"Granger I don't have time for—" She leaned over and took the bracelet.

"Now, you take the clasp and undo it. Can you do that?"

"Alright." A disgruntled Amycus replied.

He took the bracelet and fumbled with the clasp. Without hesitating, Hermione lunged across the desk and opened the drawer. She took her wand out and stunned the man, just as he was about to react. Hermione took the bracelet and slid it on her wrist. The girl focused hard and performed a complex memory charm, that would cause him to forget everything that had happened in the past ten minutes. Hermione kicked him in the side for good measure, and walked out. Right into Ronald Weasley.  
"Oh, sorry Hermione." He extended a hand to help her up.

She didn't look at him, and got up, walking by the boy. He followed her.

"Hermione please let me—" She whipped around.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN. I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED RONALD. YOU HURT MY FEELINGS, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, YOU BROKE A PROMISE. GOOD THING YOU DIDN'T DO THE UNFORGIVABLE VOW EH? BUT _YOU_ ARE BLOODY UNFORGIVABLE. HOW'S THAT FOR EXPLAINING? HOW'S THAT?"

He just stared at her. She gave him a deathly glare.

"Well...if looks could kill..." He muttered, as she strode off.

**Yay new chapter! I'm enjoying Nova Scotia a lot. I changed my handle on twitter, its not Fangirl2432 please follow if you can! Also, big shoutout to "lizziestrong7135" for reviewing on every chapter! Thanks so much babe! 3 :)  
Review please everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Draco stared at her from across the Great Hall. He'd been doing this a lot lately; staring at her. Blaise teased him about being fascinated with her hair. But it wasn't that at all. He wanted to engrave her in his mind before... Draco sighed and looked away.

Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her. She frowned and turned around, scanning the hall, but there wasn't anyone looking in her direction. In fact no one was even glancing at her. Word had spread quickly about her outburst at Ron. She looked over at Ron, but he was obviously avoiding and ignoring her. He deserved the yelling. Didn't he? She didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore. Hermione left for the dorm.

...

...

"What Harry." She said, opening the door.

"Hermione, I know you and Ron hate each other right now, but we need to work together to figure out the Horcrux."

Hermione tried to hide her guilty expression. "Uh huh."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

She sighed and bit her lip. "Um... Well I found out... Well The Grey Lady is Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter. And I know that she knows something about the Horcrux."

"How...how long have you known."

Hermione winced at his hurt expression. "A week."

He started out the door.

"Harry don't be mad..."

But he was gone.

...

...

Draco walked into the dorm, throwing his bag on the couch. He was in a bad mood. Classes weren't good, and he was just angry. Hermione came into the room, an equally frustrated expression on her face. He glared at her. She rubbed her bracelet.  
"Beware mudblood." He said smirking.

"Shut up."

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners? Oh right their dead."

She pointed her wand at him. He stood up, smirking. He'd got what he wanted, a reaction.

"I'll hex you into tomorrow."

"Look at the little girl, defending her parents."

"Least my parents aren't trash. Why does your mother always look like there's trash under her nose? Because you're with her?"

"DON'T INSULT MY MOTHER MUDBLOOD."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, FERRET." She yelled.

"MUDBLOOD."

"FERRET."

"TRASH."

"PETRIFUC—"

"PROTEGO." A silver shield protected the boy.

She threw down her wand.

"SLUT." He said, breathing heavily, his smirk gone.

She lunged at him. With a flick of his wand she was throw back onto the ground. She struggled to get up.

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN A MUGGLE!" She screamed, angry tears streaming down her face.

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE ONE." He yelled, his face red.

"ASSHOLE."

He stared into her fiery eyes.

A strangled yell came out of his lips. "KISS ME."

Hermione stared at him.

"Kiss me."

Her mouth was open in shock and confusion as he came towards her. The boy's face was inches away from hers, his breath warm.

"What—"

He leaned in and his lips brushed against hers. Hermione unconsciously closed her eyes. He caressed her cheek wet with tears. A million thoughts were stampeding through her head, but she pushed them away so her mind was empty. Suddenly he pulled away. There was something horrible in his eyes, as their eyes met. It was a mixture of horror, confusion, and terror.

"You..." Hermione trailed off.

He backed up slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. He felt behind him for the doorknob. He backed into his room and closed the door slowly.

The thoughts all rushed into her head, but the only one that stood out was:

"Draco Malfoy kissed me. And I let him."

**Damn! I think that was my favorite chapter to write! Lots of drama! And a spark of Dramione! Yay! Remember, review, read, favorite and follow! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

What the hell was he thinking? He just kissed Hermione Grang—...no he kissed a mudblood. But the fire in her eyes was...beautiful. Her whole complexion and personality was...No. This girl was more or less his enemy. Even more so this year. But why was she his enemy? Why did he hate her, and was mean to her? Well, she was friends with Potter. And she... Well thats...really it... It was kind of stupid when he thought about it. But she was a mudblood! Yes, thats it. But did having muggle parents mean you were horrible? Draco frowned. Actually this whole pureblood, blood traitor, and mudblood thing was stupid. Everyone was the same inside. Everyone has a heart, lungs, and blood. He shook his head. He was basically forgetting everything he stood for, everything he's said. Yes he had kissed Hermione Granger. Yes Draco Malfoy had kissed a mudblood. Yes he had kissed an enemy. Yes he had kissed someone who would die. And yes...he enjoyed it.

...

...

Hermione chewed on her nail as she stared at the homework. She was in the dorm. Yesterday, Draco Malfoy had kissed her. Today, he had ignored her. She had so many questions, and not enough answers. She heard the door creak open behind her. She turned around on the couch, and stared into the eyes of one Draco Malfoy. She noticed his jaw clench, and he started towards the door, avoiding her gaze. She stood up and blocked the door. He looked at a space above her head.

"Let me by."

"No. Not until you..."

"What. Explain? How do I explain why I kissed a mudblood, someone I hate."

"I don't think you hate me. I think you're scared of me. You're scared I'll tell everyone about the kiss. And you're terrified about something else. Something to do with me."

"Something you'll stay out of if you know whats good for you."

"My friends hate me, you're scared of me, and something big is about to go down in one month." The girl blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind.. She said quickly.

"How'd you read that letter."

"I..."

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I KISSED YOU. I BASICALLY JUST MADE EVERYTHING WORSE FOR MYSELF. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE TO DO." His voice was an octave higher than usual.

She furrowed her brow. And then it clicked. She looked at him in shock.

"Draco... Do you... Is that why... Merlin's beard."

His face was ghost white. He ran a hand through his hair. "I should not have said that."

Hermione just stared at him, speechless. "Thats why you didn't want me to kill myself. Thats why you were crying. Thats why—"

"SHUT UP!"

"Have you been feeding him information about me!" She said suddenly.

He raised his wand, trembling. The Dark Lord had given him specific instructions on what to do if she somehow found out.

"Draco please!"

"C-...Crucio!" He shrieked.

Hermione instantly convulsed into thrashing, collapsing onto the floor. He had to move, as she was thrashing around so much. Tears ran down both of their faces. Torturing and watching her, was almost equal to the pain the girl was in. He kept his wand held at her, tears streaming down his face. She started screamed inhumanly. Before anyone could hear her, he released the curse. She lay there, unconscious on the floor. Before she passed out, she saw him mouth two words:

"I'm. Sorry."

He knelt on the carpet next to her. Draco brushed the hair out of her face. His face went into his palms. What had he done. Guilt overwhelmed him. Tears poured out of his eyes. A song that he'd heard awhile ago by a wizard band occurred to him.

"When you try your best but you don't succeed. When you get what you want but not what you need. When you feel so tired but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse." He whispered hoarsely.

"And the tears coming streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?"

He didn't notice her eyes flutter open.

"Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try, to fix you." He was singing this song for her and himself.

Hermione opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Draco Malfoy... Singing. Well more whispering then singing. It was a song she'd heard a long time ago. Her eyes welled with tears. And not from pain.

"And high up above or down below. When your too in love to let it go. But if you never try you'll never know. Just what you're worth." She whispered.

He looked up in surprise. Draco cleared his throat and got up, leaving.

"And I will try to fix you." She said loudly.

He froze, his back to her. The boy bit his tongue and kept walking.

**GAW! That was one of my favorite chapters to write as well. If you haven't heard this song, look it up, "Fix You" by Coldplay. Its an amazing and beautiful song! Home now, it was a great vacation. Keep reviewing please! Thanks so much for the kind words!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"How're you Draco?"

Well I kissed Hermione Granger, then tortured her, then whispered some song lyrics to her and then left. Welcome to my life, Draco thought.

One day since he'd tortured her. Two days since they...kissed.

Kissed. Such a strange word. Draco Malfoy had imagined kissing other girls in his lifetime, but never Hermione Granger. Never a mudblood.

But her. Oh her. That fire. Those looks. Those eyes. Those damn eyes. Why the hell had he kissed her. He might as well have thrown himself into the belly of a dragon. How in the name of Merlin was he going to do his job now in less than a month?

These were the thoughts that racked his brain over the day. How was it that just over six years ago, he was lounging in the Slytherin Common Room without a care in the world, drawling about Potter and his friends. Making fun of Weasley. Making fun of...Granger.

...

...

Hermione weakly sat up in her four poster bed groaning as her joints ached. Thank merlin it was Saturday. Friday evening she'd been tortured. Thursday evening she'd been kissed. Both of these from Draco Malfoy. And he... He felt guilty. Hermione could tell. She could tell by the way he looked at her with a deep sadness and guilt in his eyes. The way that his eyes turned dark silver when he was feeling a great emotion. Like when their eyes met during the kiss. Fiery brown against stormy silver. And then that expression in his eyes when he had pulled away. That expression of horror, terror and confusion. Why terror? She thought back to last night. And then it hit her all of a sudden... What he'd said. What she'd realized. She stared blankly at the opposite wall, unfeeling.

It would be Dumbledore all over again.

Draco Malfoy was going to kill her. And this time, he'd have to. Or he'd die himself.

...

...

Malfoy ran his hands through his matted blonde hair as he looked out the window of the Astronomy Tower. The boy glanced down briefly at the ground below. It was such a long ways down. About 100 feet maybe more, he reckoned. He now almost understood why she'd stood on that balcony that night. At the moment, Malfoy hadn't processed how someone could get to such a dark place that you'd want to take your own life. But now he understood. The pressure and the stress. And losing your parents... but he had to take a girl's life. It had seemed scary at the time when he'd been given this assignment, but not as bad as last year. But now he'd screwed it all up. He had fucking kissed Hermione Granger. The girl he'd have to kill. The mudblood. The girl he'd relentlessly bullied ever since they were children. He'd have to kill her. Or...he would kill Draco.

It was bloody Dumbledore all over again. But somehow, much worse.

...

...

Hermione froze as she limped into the living room at the same time as Malfoy. They stood opposite each other, their eyes meeting. You could practically feel the tension rising in the room.

"We need to talk." Hermione broke the silence.

"What about." The boy drawled blankly.

"Don't play stupid. We need to talk about... It."

"That could mean a lot of things."

"I think you know the main thing I'm referring to. Oh you know, the part about you having to kill me?!"

Malfoy's jaw clenched visibly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Granger."

"Malfoy, I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but you need to stop this attitu-"

"Just leave me the hell alone Granger. Don't go near me, don't look at me, don't even touch me." He glared at her and started out the door into the corridor

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to face it." She replied just before he slammed the door behind him.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and picked up her wand which was askew on the carpet. She went into the loo, glancing in the mirror. She definitely wasn't at her best, what with the bags under her eyes and messy bed head. The girl sighed lightly and carelessly ran a brush through her wild hair, taming it slightly. She grabbed the bracelet off the bathroom counter and slid it on her wrist, before exiting to her room.

...

...

"What did you say? I think I misheard you boy. I thought for a moment that you said, the mudblood _knows_ your –our– plan?" He replied in a dangerously low tone.

Malfoy's breathing hitched.

"Y-you heard me correctly my lord."

"She...knows?" The man replied.

Draco nodded, not daring to breathe.

"She knows."

A light smile spread across Voldemort's face, making his features look distorted.

"Do you know what this means? Our plan could be ruined. Do you know what _that_ means for you?"

The man clucked his tongue, smiling wider.

"Punishment my boy. Punishment."

Malfoy's face blanched.

* * *

**Wow. How long has it been? 3 months? I'm SO sorry but I completely forgot about this fanfic and school started and chaos and ahhh! Hopefully I'm back for good now, making maybe weekly posts? Hope people will still stick through with me... Bye for now! And as always, keep reviewing!**


End file.
